The Red Creeps In
by sqeekers
Summary: Once again Inuyasha loses his sword during a battle but this time it has grave consequences songfic oneshot inuXkag kinda


**The Red Creeps In**

* * *

A/N: well here's a little angsty reading for you all lol hmmmm be warned no happy endings here

Disclaimer: don't own a single thing except the twisted plot so ok there and I know I have lyrics but they're in the public's domain and the rule says

Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) **not in the public domain**.

see if these weren't then none of the big lyric sites would have them and if they were all the sites would be you know fined or something and if I am violating the rule then it should be amended and say no fics with lyrics at all instead of in these legal terms the artistic can't comprehend because we're too busy freeing our minds and expressing our souls teehee I'm just saying. You know make it more ppl friendly lol.

Song by Chevelle- 'The Red"

Enjoy!

* * *

**# They say freak #**

"Inuyasha look out," but the warning came too late from Kagome's worried lips. The battle with Naraku's latest incarnation was turning out to be one of the hardest ones they have ever faced to date. Sango and Miroku were out for the count, so Kilala was doing her best to protect Shippo and Kagome from the incarnation's little spawns, and Inuyasha was just thrown into several trees.

**# When you're singled out #**

Before Kagome could run over to see if he was alright, she heard a noise to her right and there sticking out of the ground in its rusty state was Tetsusaiga. All the color drained from her face in that instant. Last time he transformed it was nearly impossible to awaken him. Thinking quickly she shot an arrow destroying the rest of the spawns, she then placed Shippo on top of Kilala's head, and ordered him to make sure Sango and Miroku were taken to a safe distance and then she ran for Tetsusaiga. Having the sword in hand she attempted to reach the stumbling hanyou as he emerged from the pile of debris he had created with his impact. Then it went all horribly wrong because the incarnation had also noticed the dazed half-demon and took the opportunity to attack. "Nooooo!" was the heart wrenched scream that came from the miko, for the incarnation had impaled Inuyasha with his own arm right through the hanyou's abdomen and with the only thing keeping his demon blood locked away in Kagome's possession nothing could stop it now.

**# The red, well it filters through #**

The demon's laugh of victory was cut short by the pulsating power that was now coming off of Inuyasha in waves. Kagome couldn't believe it, it couldn't be happening not again but it was and there was nothing she could do to stop the transformation now.

**# So lay down, the threat is real #**

**# When his sight goes red again #**

"Remove your arm you bastard," Inu growled out desperately trying to hold on to what little sanity he had left.

**# Seeing red again #**

"Why should I listen to you half-breed?" mocked the incarnation as he drove his appendage deeper through his mid-section.

**# Seeing red again #**

"Because I am no longer half!" he said in a voice not quite his own.

**# This change, he won't contain #**

Hearing this Kagome got behind a tree for she knew the incarnation wouldn't be a problem much longer. The problem now was getting Inuyasha back to normal when last time he nearly took off Miroku's arm.

**# Slip away, to clear your mind #**

Not being the brightest to heed the warning he continued on, "What's that suppose to mean little dirty half-… _#sniff#_...what the hell! How did…" He never got to finish that comment because his arm that was still investigating Inuyasha's gut was unceremoniously ripped from his body. His scream could be heard for miles and that's what awoke Miroku and Sango from their unconscious states. So they immediately turned around hoping they could make it back there in time because judging from that unnatural sound whatever was happening was not good.

**# When asked, who made it show #**

**# The truth, he gives in to most #**

"Damn you! It's not possible you should be dead! You're just a pitiful half-demon! You will pay for that!" threatened the incarnation who was still trying to come to terms that a lowly half-demon now had the upper hand in this battle so to say. All the incarnation got as an answer was the maniacal laughter of someone who is being controlled by nothing but pure instinct and blood lust hence a stand off pursued.

**# So lay down, the threat is real #**

**# When his sight goes red again #**

While this went on Kagome remained in her spot behind the tree pulse racing rapidly, sweat trickling slowly down her brow with a death grip on his sword. For, her mind was desperately searching of a way to get him back to normal or at the very least get help before anything irreversible happened. For the first time she felt complete and utter fear of the one she loved and it was consuming every one of her nerves drowning her in hopelessness.

**# So lay down, the threat is real #**

**# When his sight goes red again #**

Within the blink of an eye the stand off ended and the battle began once more. Though, it was clear who the victor would be. Kagome knowing this mustered up her remaining strength and while both were distracted made a run for it, sword in hand, foolishly hoping she could put some distance between her and him because she knew now that she wouldn't be able to change him back without help. She could hear the battle quite clearly still going on behind her with the ripping and tearing noises that she has become shockingly familiar with. She prayed that the noises wouldn't stop anytime soon because she knew that once they did it would be pointless to continue trying. Then it happened all she could hear was her rapid breathing, wind passing by her ears and flowing through her slightly sweaty hair, her feet pounding on the ground and nothing else not even the normal sounds of the forest. Using what was left of her powers she tried sensing everything that was around and passing her moving form. That's when she sensed it a strong aura speeding toward her unprotected back and so she did the only thing she could she threw her self forward and dived. The spot where she used to be had just become a crater of great proportions. Taking quick deep breaths she moved the hair that had fallen into her line of sight and slowly looked behind her, from the belly down position she had fallen into, and through the settling dust she could see it the glow of two red eyes staring into her very essence.

**# So lay down, the threat is real #**

**# When his sight goes red again #**

Her breath was coming out in quick pants now as she slowly pulls her knees under her, gripping Tetsusaiga in one hand, still looking towards the glowing eyes afraid of looking away for just a second. She then carefully puts herself in a crouching position pivoting towards the glowing eyes. Nothing moves as the last of the dust settles and she sees him also in a crouching position just waiting for her to move.

**# Seeing red again #**

'This can't be happening!' ran through her mind once more and just kept echoing on a never ending tangent.

**# Seeing red again #**

'Blood! More blood!' that's what his instincts called for and that is what he would get from this pitiful creature in front of him that was basking in the essence of fear.

**# Seeing red again #**

"Kagome!" rang through her ears but she could not bring herself to move to acknowledge that she was really hearing them. The voices of her other companions that she held dear how she loved and hated to hear them calling out to her.

**# Seeing red again #**

'New blood!' ran through his warped mind when his sensitive ears and nose picked up the presence of new comers. He shall play with them first and save the fearful one last they were always the most fun.

**# Seeing red again #**

She sensed it more then saw that his attention had gone to others. She couldn't let that happen not to them. Holding on to that feeling alone she did what she did next with no regrets what so ever. She brought his attention back to her and her alone.

**# Seeing red again #**

'Movement! Go after the movement!' and so he did with no hesitation.

**# Seeing red again #**

_# Splash #_

_# Drip, drip, drip #_

Funny thing there was no pain that came to Kagome she just felt cold and numb.

_# Drip, drip #_

The sound caught her attention and she looked down and she realized she had an extra hand, covered in blood, holding on to Tetsusaiga as well. But that would mean. She slowly tilted her head to look back in the direction she was facing before she turned and ran. What her eyes beheld broke her heart more then his words or actions have ever done in the past. The look of pure horror and regret would remain with her forever.

**# Seeing red again #**

"Inu…yasha?"

**# Seeing red #**

'Not her, anyone but her!' It was a truth that he could never run from. He had done the ultimate thing he had always feared would come to pass. Hearing her say his name he let go of Tetsusaiga and removed his arm from her abdomen where it had been placed in his instinct controlled trance. The action caused her to fall but he quickly caught her cooling body before insult to injury could take place. He couldn't believe that she found the strength to smile at this small action. Off in the distance he barely acknowledged the sobs and cries of the rest of the group. All his attention stayed on her for she would soon be gone from his life forever and he had no one to blame but himself. "Don't…," she slowly but firmly said, "blame… yourself… I… forgive… you….b- because… I… love...y-" Were her last words that she spoke in his arms where she always wanted to be but not like this never like this. He then did something he never wanted to do but it was the least he could do for her, he cried. "I loved…no… I love you too, My Kagome."

"Isn't it sweet the filthy half-breed crying for his filthy wench?"

**# They say freak #**

"Naraku….."

**# When you're singled out #**

"And what do you think you're going to do, Hanyou?"

"I'm going to defeat you… the same way I defeated your incarnation …" with that he released a menacing growl that came from deep within fueled by pain and rage.

**# The red, it filters through…#**


End file.
